Confusion and a hard Decision
by isitrealyme
Summary: Deidara has to go to a new school for year ten he doesnt know anyone he finds out two people like him who does he acctully like and what about the problems on the way? Read and Reveiw please.
1. First day and are you sure thats ok, un

Deidara made his way into his new high school, it was his first day of year ten… he was told he and his family were moving just before he had finished year nine. He wasn't that popular at his last school but he wasn't at the bottom of the chain either.

Deidara looked up the long hallway trying to find the principals office. He had been shown around the school earlier that week but who was he kidding, he hadn't paid a single bit of attention he didn't even want to be at this stupid school.

Deidara was stopped suddenly by one of the students that was making his way down the hallway. Deidara looked him up and down he had blue hair and a bluish tinge to his fare skin. Deidara tilted his head slightly as the tall boy grinned down at him, his teeth were sort of sharp, and for some reason he reminded Deidara of a shark, but Deidara never judged someone by there looks because well, look at him, he'd been told he looked like a girl and to cut his hair all the time at his previous school.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Yeah, un," Deidara said answered in a bored tone, at least one good thing he had coming to this new school, Deidara wasn't the sort of kid that was shy of everyone.

"Ok kid there are two groups at this school, there's Uchiha Itachi's and then there's Uchiha Sasuke's," He said, "your going to be in Itachi's group."

"Okay, un..," Deidara said unsure of how to react.

"By the way my name's Kisame Hoshigaki, I didn't catch yours yet?" Kisame said.

"I'm Deidara Iwa," The blond replied, then Kisame turned to leave "Wait, un," Deidara said reaching his hand out slightly after the boy.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"Would you be able to show me where the principle's office is, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, follow me," Kisame said continuing down the hallway. Deidara followed the taller student through the corridors taking notice of some of the classes hoping he would memorize them so he wouldn't have to ask someone to show him again.

After a few moments both teens reached the principles office, but Kisame stayed with him in the small waiting room, he didn't seem to look like he was going anywhere. Deidara walked into the principles office a moment later with Kisame following him, his eyes wondered across the room to a blond lady sitting in the desk across the room.

"What can I do for you?" she asked looking up from her desk.

"I'm Deidara Iwa, the new student," Deidara replied.

"Ah, yes I suppose you need a time table and books then," She asked, receiving a nod from the blond.

"Shizune!" the blond woman called.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" said a black haired girl that as she ran into the room. The girl didn't look much older then a lot of the students.

"Get Deidara his books and a time table," She said gesturing for them to leave. Shizune nodded walking out of the room both boys following.

Shizune looked back at Deidara and Kisame "Why aren't you in class yet Kisame?" Shizune asked.

"I ah-," he was cut off by Deidara.

"He's showing me where my classes are today," Deidara said, Shizune nodded smiling.

Kisame turned to the blond slightly mouthing the word thanks to him then continued to walk, until the stopped at a storage cupboard.

"Wait here," Shizune said walking in to the dark room, a few moments later she came out holding a pile of books and a timetable with all his classes and there times on it.

Shizune handed him the time table "Your first class is Physical Education with Anko-san," She said.

Kisame grinned "I'm in your class," he said looking over to the blond, "this is going to be fun."

Shizune nodded "Kisame will show you where your class is," She said walking in the direction of the principles office again.

"Come on," Kisame said gesturing for the blond to follow and walking in the opposite direction of the principles office. Kisame lead Deidara to the end of the corridor and walked out of the school heading for another building.

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara asked slightly confused. Thinking back to his previous school they didn't normally leave to do P.E.

"To the stadium," Kisame said continuing to walk across the school parking lot into a large building.

Kisame opened the door and held it open gesturing for Deidara to walk in. Deidara walked into the big stadium and looked around curiously. There were two different classes in the stadium at that time, some of them younger then him, most of them his age. Deidara's class looked like they were playing soccer…well a much more violent version of it.

"Our teachers name is Anko," Kisame said poiting to a dark purple haired woman watching the students play.

Deidara watched as Kisame ran onto the field shoving some blond boy over in the process and started playing like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Deidara made his way over to his teacher and she turned to face him.

"So you're the new brat I have to put up with?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah I am, un," Deidara said to Anko sarcastically.

"You can sit out today," she said muttered turning back to the teens playing soccer, "Until you get your P.E uniform."

Deidara nodded realizing that all the students were all wearing blue basket ball shorts and white T-shirts, except for one student with silver hair. He was only wearing basket ball shorts.

"HIDAN!!!" Anko yelled towards the boy not wearing a shirt, "HOW MANY YIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU YOUR NOT ALLOUD TO TAKE SHARP OBJECTS ONTO THE PLAYING FIELD!!!"

Deidara look at Hidan with a 'what the fuck' expression to see he was holding what look like a broken metal shard in his hand.

"FUCK YOU!!" he said dropping it on the ground, and shoving some black haired boy into the wall then kicking the ball into another kids stomach.

"Is he aloud to do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah," Anko said blankly.

"Are you sure that ok, un," Deidara asked.

"Yeah," She said again, Deidara nodded.

Deidara continued to watch them play, and they continued to shove, push, and 'accidentally' kick students that were on the ground and kick the ball at each other violently.

After about an hour and a half they finished playing and it was time for recess… great Deidara thought inwardly.

Kisame walked back up to the blond with a few other people following him, there was a short red head boy with light skin ash rose eyes and a feminine completion but you could tell he was a boy, next to him was a taller boy with black hair light skin and dark almost black eyes, there was another boy there he had a birth mark that was black and looked like covered half his body and really light almost white on his other half and hazily yellow eyes with green hair, and next to Hidan was a tall boy with tan sort of skin and brown hair that come down to his neck and green eyes, near the back there were three more people a girl with blue hair eyes and light skin, a tall boy with orange hair three piercing in his nose and two in his lips and a lot in his ears, then there was some kid wearing an orange swirled mask with one hole in it and black hair.

Deidara's eyes fell back in Kisame and his toothy grin and the black haired boy's eyes narrowed at Deidara (Itachi).

"Kisame… what are you doing?" the black haired boy asked.

"I ah thought Deidara here could join our group Itachi…," Kisame said slightly nervous.

"No…," Itachi said taking lead of the group and leading them out of the Stadium back towards the school.

"Fuck you, un," Deidara said.

Itachi then spun around with a death glare and before Deidara could realize what was going on he was pinned against the wall by his neck "I. Dare. You. To. Say. That. Again," Itachi said.

Deidara kept quiet not saying anything "I didn't think so," Itachi said smashing Deidara's head against the wall then walking off.

Deidara got up slowly and made his way back to the school grounds and headed for the cafeteria not bothering to buy lunch because it wasn't like he had money.

He walked over to a table near the back of the room with no one sitting at it, leaning back in the seat taking in the scenery outside the window. He watched some birds flying around each other letting his mind flow with random thoughts.

Deidara's attention was taken back to the room when he realized every one had left and he was the last one in the room. He got up and looked at his time table, he had to go to j8 for music, he slowly made his way out of the cafeteria in no hurry to get class.


	2. Remembering sunday and Boring classes

**Chapter 2**

Deidara was now at the door of the music room, he reached for the handle and just before he opened the door he heard people singing. Deidara opened the door and walked in looking around curiously to see if he recognized anyone in the class room.

Deidara sat down at the back of the class room taking in the scenery. There were about four guitars hung up on the wall a piano at the back and a few keyboards on the desk's, there were other instruments as well, but he wasn't sure of their names.

He saw that kid Hidan he had seen in P.E earlier with one of the guitars making up some song about bloodshed and dead people. He also saw the red haired boy and the blue haired girl from Kisame's group earlier up the front singing. He listened to what they were singing now, but it turned out he liked the song. The red head had a good voice and the girl was good at playing Guitar.

(this song is called remembering Sunday by all time low check it out its an awesome song but this is like in the middle of it listen to it from the start)

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

The girl still hadn't started singing anything yet so he thought she just must be playing the Guitar with him.

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Deidara's eyes shifted over to the girl when she started singing.

I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

As the song finished Deidara smiled slightly he didn't know why he just must like music.

Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home

"I WANT TO STAB YOU IN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs strumming the guitar randomly.

Most of the class looked back at the crazy white haired boy while Sasori was giving him a death glare.

"Hidan, why do you even bother coming to this class?" The teacher asked.

"Why, do you let him Kurenai sensei?" Sasori muttered.

"I don't fucking know," Hidan said.

"You're not even on the roll," Kurenai snapped ignoring Sasori's comment.

"So? What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing for now," She said looking back to her work again and continue whatever she was doing before Hidan disrupt the class and Hidan went back to his 'song' if you could call it that.

For the rest of class people mainly practiced instruments nothing major, Deidara continued avoiding people for the rest of class. Deidara glanced down at his time table checking what class he had next… Science, Deidara didn't mind science he didn't like the theory but the pracks always gave him something to do.

The bell finally rang to go to the next class Deidara hoped they were doing a prack, he got up bunching all his books together walking out of the music room. He glanced down at his time table again making sure he was heading for the right class continuing to walk.

Deidara was abruptly stopped when he walked into something making him fall backwards flat on his ass, and also dropping half his books in the process. He glanced up to see who he had walked into. The boy had raven black hair was very similar to Itachi's except it was shorter and styled to be spiked up at the back.

That must mean this was Itachi's brother Sasuke, Deidara thought to himself, hopefully he wasn't a prick like Itachi.

"Are you going to get up or sit on the floor all day Blondie?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised and a hint of sarcasm.

Deidara looked up glaring at the raven haired boy for using his hair to insult him.

Or maybe he was…., Deidara thought to himself bitterly.

"God I was joking don't get mad," the raven haired teen said putting his hand out offering to help the blond up.

Deidara quickly collected all of his books off the ground and looked at the raven haired teen's hand unsure weather to trust him or not.

"I don't bite do you want my help or not?" The raven asked getting slightly impatient.

'Whats the worst he could do…' he thought grabbing the raven's hand.

Sasuke got a good grip on the blond's hand pulling him back to his feet making sure he didn't fall over once he got him up.

"So… you must be Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara nodded.

"I saw you in P.E this morning Itachi gave you a hard time at the end, but don't worry his like that with everyone his a basted," Sasuke said.

"So what class do you have now?" Sasuke asked.

"Science, I'm not sure where my class is though, un," Deidara replied.

"I've got Science to, come on I'll show you where our class is," He said leading the blond down one of the corridors and stopping at there class.

Sasuke walked in casually with Deidara following after he sat down at the middle table and indicated for the blond to sit next tom him. Deidara looked around the class seeing that Kisame happened to be in this class to, when Deidara sat down next to Sasuke, Kisame gave him a glare practically saying 'what the hell are you doing!?'

Deidara didn't know what to do if he got up and walked away from Sasuke he might loose his chance of making new friends but if he didn't he would be loosing his friendship with Kisame. Deidara gave him an I'm sorry look. Sasuke must have seen him looking at Deidara and was quick to get the blonds attention back to him.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I ah- nothing, un," Deidara said.

Sasuke nodded Deidara avoided looking back over at Kisame feeling bad for not going and sitting with him. It turned out they didn't end up doing Pracks after all the ended up writing about fossils or something not exactly Deidara's favorite thing to do.

When lunch came Deidara got up grabbing his books quickly and walking out. He felt someone's hand come down of his shoulder, he turned around quickly inwardly saying please don't me Kisame. He turned to see it was Sasuke again.

"Why did you leave so fast?" Sasuke asked.

"I… no reason, I'm just really hungry, I want to get in line first, un," Deidara said half lying he was hungry but he had no money to buy it so he wasn't heading for the line he just didn't want to see Kisame.

"How about you come sit with me and my group since you didn't sit with anyone at recess?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara thought about it for a second if he sat with Sasuke he wouldn't have to face Kisame "Ok, un," He said following Sasuke to the cafeteria.

Sasuke lined up at the line to buy his lunch and Deidara started to walk off.

"I thought you were hungry?" Sasuke said.

"I ah- lost my lunch money, un…" he said hoping Sasuke would believe him.

"You never really had any did you," He said as a statement not a question.

"No, un," Deidara said looking at him feet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You don't have to lie," Sasuke said.

Deidara nodded.

"Come on I'll bye you lunch," He said gesturing for the blond to stand next him.

"You don't have to, un," Deidara said.

Sasuke frowned "I'm buying you lunch," Sasuke said.

Deidara nodded, the rest of the day was weird Sasuke kept staring at him he even told him to stop it at one point only to get stared at more.

On his way he saw Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shino walking past a truck with an open back and a dog jumped at them from the back of the truck it was tied up but Naruto screamed and nearly shat himself and the other boys laughed at him, then the owner came out cursing and swearing at them.

Deidara continued to make his way home well the first day wasn't that bad…


	3. at school again

**Chapter3**

Deidara decided he would go see his mom since he hadn't yet this month, hopefully she was feeling better. He changed direction from his house towards the hospital. He entered the two big glass doors walking up to the receptionist.

"Is my mom awake, un?" Deidara asked the brown haired lady sitting at the desk.

She nodded "You can go up to her room if you want," She said recognizing him.

Deidara nodded making his way towards his moms room, when he got there he looked around the room for any changes there weren't any then he set his eyes on his mom, she looked worse then the last time he had saw her, her skin was a lot paler and her hair was really dull.

Deidara put on a fake smile for his mom, he didn't want to get upset in front of her.

"Hey Dei-dei," she said in a raspy voice.

"Hey mom, un," He said walking over to the side of her bed and sitting in the chair.

"I thought you weren't coming till Friday," she said.

"Nah, I wonted to come today, un," Deidara replied.

Deidara's mom smiled at him "How was your first day of school?" She asked.

"It was ok, un," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's good," she replied.

"So… do you think you're going to be better to, un," He asked doubtfully.

Deidara's mom eyes sadden slightly "Maybe," She said trying to hide the doubtfulness in her voice.

Deidara looked at the floor she wasn't getting better she never was… but he couldn't give up yet he'd be here for her till the end hopefully that wouldn't be anytime soon. Deidara felt his mom brush her fingers across his cheek, he looked up and smiled up at her.

"I'll be ok," she said guessing what he was thinking.

"I know, un," he said even if he had his doubts if his mom said she'd be ok she would be… she'd always been right before.

Deidara sat in the chair next to her again and holding her hand for who knows how long, he must have fallen asleep because the next time he noticed what was going on he was being woken by a nurse saying he had to leave because visiting hours were over.

Deidara said a quick goodbye to his mom and headed towards his house again he didn't want to be walking around the streets after 6:00pm the shit that happened here after that wasn't something you would want to face on your own. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and opened the apartment door and locked it when he got in. (When I said family earlier in the fanfic I meant Deidara and his mom because that's the only family he's ever had and they had to move for better medical treatment).

Deidara was used to living on his own now he had been since he was six, he walked around the lonely apartment, he made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat since he hadn't eaten much today. He grabbed an apple from there small fridge and made his way back to his room.

Deidara sat down on the end of his bed looking at the clay sculptures he had made over the years most of them were birds but there were a few different animals every now and then. The color of his room was white and very dull but he didn't mind sometime the light from outside would change the color of his room, he took a few bites out of his apple.

He laid back on his bed resting his head on his pillow thinking about some of the things that might happen if his mom… died. No he wasn't going so do that she said she was going to be fine so she was, wasn't she? He didn't think much after that he must have fallen asleep.

Deidara woke up the next day shivering lightly because of the clod, he yawned lightly and got out of bed, he looked at the time it was 6:30am… well that's what happens when you fall asleep at six o'clock. Deidara headed for the shower he quickly so he wouldn't get to cold.

After his shower he rapt a towel around himself making his way to his room and grabbing out some warn cloths to wear and put them on quickly. He walked into the kitchen going through the cupboards and fridge looking for something for breakfast.

He didn't have any food… he made a mental not to buy some after school he grabbed ten dollars out of his room, from the little money he had. He would use it to buy dinner tonight, Deidara looked at the time again it was now 7:00am.

Deidara thought of ways he could entertain himself for an hour, he went back to his room and grabbed a ball, he walked back out to the lounge room and sat against the couch. He threw the ball against the wall respectively, that kept him entertained for about half and hour.

Deidara glared at the ball "Fuck it I'm going to school, un," He said dumping the ball on the floor and making his way out the door and locking it. He walked down the street towards his school half paying attention to what was going on around him. The wind started to pick up around him "Great," Deidara muttered putting his hand over the hair that covered his left eye. There were two reasons he did this one he couldn't see out of it, two he had a scar that went from his eyebrow over his eye to where his cheek started.

The way Deidara saw it was that it was ugly and if he couldn't see out of it why show it anyway? Deidara made his way into the school still holding his hand over his eye and walked into the building finally able to let go of his eye. He went to his locker and grabbed his books for class, to bad class wasn't for another half an hour.

Deidara went back out the front of the school to explore for a while, he looked around there were some gardens and trees around. He made his way over to a tree near the school gates grabbing a pen and piece of paper out of his books. He started sketching some circles onto the paper that would soon be a bird.

He must have lost sense of time because when he looked up again there were a lot more kids coming trough the school gate. He saw Sasuke and Naruto walk through the gets together they must have noticed him because they walked in his direction.

"HEY DEIDARA!" The blond yelled even though he was only about a meter away from him.

"I'm right here, un," Deidara said annoyed.

"Dobe" Sasuke said shoving the shorter blond boy.

"Hi, un," Deidara said greeting the two boys.

"Why do you say un after everything you say," Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke said shoving the blond again "You don't ask those sorts of questions."

"I'm mentally retarded," Deidara said sarcastically but obviously Naruto believed him.

"Oh," Naruto replied.

Deidara glared at the blond "I was joking, un," Deidara said "It's a habit."

"Come on we have class," Sasuke said gesturing for the others to follow him.

Deidara got up and l grabbed his books for his first class he checked his time table, he had art, he smiled lightly he liked art that was his favorite subject.

They walked through the corridors towards the art room, Deidara saw Kisame on his way to class. He still felt bad about what he had done yesterday so he hid behind Sasuke, even though that was pathetic he didn't have an excuse to why he had sat next to Sasuke in science yet…

"Deidara what are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking back at the blond.

"I- ah… nothing, un," Deidara said smiling stupidly.

"You're so weird," The raven replied.

"I'm not weird, un," Deidara muttered half pouting and half glaring.

"Okay, okay, you're not weird," Sasuke replied putting his hands up in front of himself.

Deidara gave his silent treatment for like five minutes then gave up because he got bored and wanted someone to talk to. Sasuke and the blond sat down near the back of the art class. Deidara looked around the glass room curiously, it was a pretty big class. Deidara glanced up at the ceiling… there was clay plasters to the ceiling. It was overly messy but it wasn't that clean either.

There teacher walked in shortly after all the students had arrived he had short spiky black hair, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Asuma-sensie your not surposed to smoke at school and especially in the class room its bad for you," a red head girl said.

"How about you shut-up," (Hidan's not defending the teacher he just doesn't like her.) Hidan said receiving a glare from the red haired student.

"No she's right well about the not supposed to be smoking in the school anyway," Asuma said putting out the cigarette and throwing out the window.

"Okay for today's lesson we'll be doing some clay work you know where everything is so go get it," Asuma said.


	4. Deidaras house and I've Never

**Ok people here is the next chapter thanks for reading my story so far and I would like to know what you think so please review. Oh and since I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter I don't own any of the character in this story I just own the story line SO DON'T STEAL (oh and I'm going to start naming my chapters. ttyl**

**Chapter 4: I've never part 1**

Deidara made his way home from school he still was avoiding Kisame because… well he felt really bad about doing practically the opposite to what Kisame had asked him to do and Deidara had never been good at saying he was sorry. So tomorrow he would try to… maybe.

The blond teen sighed he had a head ach…he was thinking things over way to much. He continued walking down the street casually until he saw three kids that he was sure went to his school on the other side of the road. They were walking about the same pace as him and kept looking at him.

Deidara stopped walking all together after five minutes of this, they were following him…

"What do you want, un?" Deidara said looking over at them.

One of them averted there gaze over to the blond an average height girl with red hair. She looked a little surprised at first then smirked walking over to his side of the road followed by two boys with grey hair.

"Orochimaru wants you to join our group," she said.

"What!? I can't I'm already in a group, un," Deidara replied.

"It's not something you have a choice in, or can argue about," The red head growled.

"And what if I don't join, un?" Deidara replied.

"Then we'll have to convince you," The red head said with a smirk punching the blond in the side of the face.

Deidara fell back not expecting the blow to his face. He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and glared up the red haired girl.

"seriously are you a boy or a girl, I don't even see why Orochimaru-sama wants you in our group," She said mockingly.

Deidara stood up still glaring at the girl clenching his fist…he didn't believe in hitting girls, but he was considering changing his mind for this bitch.

"Are you going to do anything about it or not," She asked shoving him over roughly again this time kicking him in the leg.

"I dare you to do that again," A familiar voice called from behind.

The red heads eyes widened slightly taking a step back, whoever was behind him was someone they didn't want to mess with.

"Wh-what did you say pretty boy," She asked even though you could easily read the fear on her face.

"Don't make me say it again," He muttered.

Deidara glanced back to see who had come to help him…

"S-sasuke what are you doing here, un?" the blond asked the raven haired boy.

"Well I was on my way home when I saw these losers messing with you, Deidara I know you believe in the no hitting girls' thing but Tayuya doesn't count," the raven said receiving a glare from the read haired girl.

"Come on guys lets get out of here," Tayuya muttered, "there not worth it."

Sasuke smirked "Hn… I'm not surprised," he said shortly after they left.

Deidara winced now realizing how bad she had kicked him, Sasuke looked down at the blond "Do you think you can get up on your own or do you need help?"

"I –ah-," Deidara stuttered trying to push himself up.

Sasuke sighed

"If you need help just tell me, I'm not going to hurt you and you don't have to act like your fine when your not," He said grabbing the blond from behind and pulling him to his feet causing the blond to blush.

"Thanks, un," Deidara mumbled trying to hide the red tinge that was covering his face.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"Up the road from the Konaha hospital, un," Deidara replied.

"Do you want me to walk you to your house?" Sasuke asked casually inspecting his finger nails.

"You can if you want, un…" The raven gave a small hn before following the blond towards his house.

Deidara's leg was killing by the time they reached his lawn he shouldn't have tried to walk on it. He opened the door of the apartment, "would you like come in, un?" Deidara asked politely, looking at the raven haired boy.

"Sure," he said walking into the apartment.

Deidara limped over to his couch and sat down wincing slightly then relaxing.

"Do you want me to get you an ice pack?" Sasuke asked looking the blond with an eyebrow raised.

"I- No I'm fine, un," Deidara replied.

"Hn," Sasuke walked over and sat next to the blond.

"Do you live here on your own?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Deidara replied.

"I have to live with my brother Itachi," Sasuke muttered.

Deidara put his hand over the hair covering his entire blind eye making sure it wasn't noticeable and Sasuke must have noticed.

"Why do you cover your eye with your hair?" The raven asked.

"Uh- no reason I just do, un," He said smiling nervously.

"You know you're a really bad liar," Sasuke replied.

Deidara sighed shrugging "I know, un, I'm guessing you want to see my eye now?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke shrugged "is it any of my business?" he replied

"…No…," Deidara mumbled.

Before Sasuke said anything his phone went off, Sasuke sighed answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"HELLO TEME!!!!"

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear with one eye twitching, slowly brining it back to his ear a moment later.

Deidara looked at the Uchiha with an amused look.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Where are you?" the blond asked, "I went to your house and you weren't there, and Itachi was being a bastard."

"I'm at Deidara's house," Sasuke replied.

"Can I come over?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha turned to Deidara with a questioning look receiving a nod from him. (He's on loud speaker.)

"Yeah, you can come over," Sasuke said.

"Can I bring a few friends," Naruto asked.

Sasuke sent another questioning look to the blond.

"Sure, un," Deidara said.

"Go ahead dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Thanks teme!" Naruto said, "Ill be over soon."

With that Sasuke hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"How does he know where I live, un…?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke shrugged, turning back to Deidara. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door Deidara sighed slightly relived the conversation had got a bit weird after Sasuke had asked if Deidara was fidget or not.

Deidara got up and answered the door.

"Hello," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hello, un," Deidara said glancing at the two people Naruto had bought, a average height brown haired boy with his hair in a pony tail all spiked out and a sort of lazy look on his face, and another burnet with two red marks of both sides of his cheeks spiky hair and probably the tallest out of the three and carrying a dog with white fur brown ears and a few brown splotches.

"This is Shikamaru," Naruto said pointing to the boy with the pony tail, "and this is Kiba," he said pointing to the other boy "oh and that's his dog Akamaru."

Deidara motioned for them to come in and limped back over to the couch.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke "he got beat up after school, Dobe," Sasuke said knowing what the blond was thinking.

Deidara glanced at them both and put his hand to his face "great, un," he muttered god Naruto had a dirty mind.

After a while Kiba finally spoke "Do you want to play a game or just sit here doing nothing?"

"What kind of game?" Shikamaru asked.

"HOW ABOUT I'VE NEVER?" Naruto suggested loudly.

"Naruto, inside voice," Sasuke reminded the blond.

Naruto put his hands over his mouth "oh yeah sorry."

"What's I've never, un…?" Deidara asked unsure of what they were talking about.

"Are you kidding you have never played I've never, you seriously need to get out more," the blond replied.

Sasuke sighed "It's a game were you say something you have never done and if another persons done then well they drink but since we don't have alcohol I suppose you can just put your hand up if you have done it."

"So who's in?" Naruto asked.

"I'll play," Kiba said.

"Me to," Sasuke replied.

"What a drag but I guess since I did come I may as well play," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I'll play to, un," The blond said.


	5. What? I've never prt 2

**Chapter: Truth or Dare part two**

"OKAY! I've never..," Naruto stopped to think for a moment "JUMPED OFF A BUILDING."

"You moron," Sasuke said rolling his eye.

"What a drag why did I even agree to play this if your going to ask stupid questions," Shikamaru said board.

"Naruto if you jump off a building you'll more then likely die, un," Deidara said looking at Naruto.

"Not if it's a really small building," Naruto said.

"It surprises me how stupid you are," Kiba said.

"SHUT UP! JUST PUT YOUR HAND UP IF YOU HAVE," Naruto said and no one ended up putting there hand up anyway.

"Okay your next Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hn…," The raven thought for a moment "I've never done drugs."

Deidara shamefully put his hand up all Sasuke did was raise his eyebrow "Why did you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, un," Deidara replied "I don't do it anymore so it doesn't matter."

"Does caffeine count?" Naruto asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's a drug," The blond replied.

"No, Naruto caffeine does not count," Sasuke replied.

"OKAY, YOUR TURN KIBA," Naruto yelled.

"Okay in that case I've never asked some one if caffeine counts as a drug," Looking at Naruto as if he was a moron.

"Hey that's not far," Naruto replied.

"No one said it wasn't," The Inzuka replied.

"Fine," Naruto muttered raising his hand.

"Your turn Shikamaru," Sasuke said.

"Hn what a drag, hm… I've never got lower then two hundred in an IQ test," and every one put there hands up.

"I guess it's my turn, un," Deidara thought for a moment "Ah… I've never kissed anyone out side my family…," He said unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked.

"No, un…" Deidara said.

"Sasuke I dare you to kiss him," Naruto said.

"What no, un," Deidara said.

"What are fridget?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, un," Deidara replied.

"Well this is a good way to find out," Naruto replied.

"Why do I have to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Shikamaru's straight, Kiba's got a girlfriend and I don't date other blonds," Naruto replied.

"That's a stupid reason," Sasuke said.

"What are you to scared?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke scoffed "No, as if," the raven replied.

"Then do it," Naruto said.

"Wait do I get a say in this, un?" Deidara asked.

"Not really if you don't let him your going to be called fridget for the rest of your life," Naruto replied while Shikamaru and Kiba just watched.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, Sasuke moved closer to the blond and leaned forward capturing the blonds lips. Deidara wasn't really sure what to do but eventually kissed back.

After a moment Sasuke pulled back leaning back on the couch and Deidara sat there blushing while Naruto and Kiba laughed at him.

"Shut up, un," Deidara said trying to make his blush go away.

Eventually they did stop laughing at him.

"Hey Deidara do you have anything to eat here?" Naruto asked.

Deidara thought for a moment and remembered he was going to go buy food but forgot and if he went now he wouldn't get back before 7:00pm "ah no sorry, un, I don't have any food at all."

"Oh ok," Naruto replied.

"You can eat at my house," Sasuke suggested.

"That's ok, un," Deidara replied not wanting to be annoying.

"That wasn't a suggestion," Sasuke replied.

"Are we getting a bit possessive Sasuke," Naruto replied to a receive a glare from Sasuke.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Ah ok, un," Deidara agreed with the raven not wanting to argue over it.

Everyone got up and headed to there own houses except for Deidara he went with Sasuke.

Sasuke and Deidara headed down one of the main streets it was starting to get dark and Deidara was wondering how long it would take to get there.

"How far is it now, un," Deidara asked curiously.

"Not far now," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke stopped in front what looked like a mansion compared to Deidara's crappy apartment.

"Whoa, un," Was all Deidara could think to say.

"You house is huge, un," Deidara said.

"Hn, I guess I forgot to mention that," Sasuke replied walking through the tall black gates that surrounded his mansion.

Deidara looked around there was a giant garden and a small path leading to a black Gazebo (well that's what I hope I think it is).

They got to the front door and Sasuke pulled a key out and unlocked it revealing the huge living area with a large plasma TV, Deidara noticed everything seemed to be dark colored after a while.

Sasuke lead him down the long hall way and turned left at the first door, Sasuke's room consisted of the colors red black or white with a big king size bed in the middle with black silk covers.

"The bathroom is the first door on your right," Sasuke said.

"Ok, un," Deidara replied.

"Wait here," Sasuke said walking back down the hall way in the direction they came from before Deidara could say anything.

Deidara walked into the room and looked around Sasuke's little and there was only one photo and a picture of a lady holding a black haired baby a man and a younger boy all standing together. 'This must be sasuke's family he thought to himself.

"I was only a few months old in that picture," He heard a voice from behind him say.

Deidara turned around and saw Sasuke "Oh your back, un," He said smiling.

"Yeah I brought you ramen to eat," He said handing him the bowl of ramen.

"Thanks, un," He said starting to eat.

"You can sleep on the couch," he said signaling to the large black leather couch on the other side of the room.

"Ok, un…" He said even though thought he was only staying for dinner.


	6. What is wrong with him?

**Chapter 6: Madara**

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter with the picture Itachi and Sasuke are twin brothers in this. Sorry.**

**And it also takes me ages to write chapter because I'm a slow writer.**

Deidara was woken up from a loud crashing sound coming from the lounge room. He had no idea what time it is but it was somewhere around 12:00am.

"What's going on, un," Deidara said looking around drowsily.

Sasuke groaned "Madara's home."

"SHAAAASHGAAAY, TAAAACHIIII, I'M HOME!!!!" Madara yelled.

"I FUCKING KNOW!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"Sasuke don't yell, you know that will only upset him," A voice said coming from the door.

"Well then maybe he shouldn't come home a three in the fucking morning and wake everyone up then Itachi," Sasuke snapped glaring at his twin brother 'well there was his answerer for what time it was' Deidara thought to himself.

"Don't act like it's my fault, now get up before he brakes something else," Itachi said walking off not waiting for a reply.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered pushing himself of the bed and walking towards the door, "You can stay in bed if you want," He said looking at Deidara.

"No it's fine I'll come, un," The blond said getting up and following the Uchiha down the hall.

"You'll probably regret it," Sasuke muttered.

Deidara and Sasuke arrived in the lounge room to see a very drunk Madara leaning on the couch to support his weight.

"HALLO SHAAASHGAAAAY," Madara said waving madly with a stupid grin.

"I told you not to call me that," Sasuke growled glaring at the taller teen.

"But that's your name you stupid boy," Madara slurred looking over at Deidara his grin increasing.

"Does Skashgay have a pretty girl friend?" Madara asked receiving a death glare from the blond.

"I'm not a girl, un I'm a boy," Deidara snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you don't look like it," Madara said and Sasuke laughed.

"I'm going home, un," Deidara said glaring at both Uchiha's angrily walking towards the front door only to be grabbed by Madara.

"Nooooo Dei-chan you have to watch a movie with meeee," Madara said dragging the blond back over to the couch.

"How do you know my name, un?" Deidara asked slightly creeped out.

"I know everyone's name Dei-chan," Madara replied.

"Madara he's not watching a movie with you, it's three in the morning, now you're going to bed," Sasuke said pointing towards Madara's room.

"Yes he is Shashgay, are you worried I'm going to steal you're bo- girlfriend?" Madara asked stupidly while Deidara blushed and glared at Madara.

"Were not going out Madara and Deidara's a boy," Sasuke snapped.

"Oh then you wont mind if I did this," Madara said leaning forward and kissing the blond, Deidara's eyes widened then pulled away quickly.

"MADARA HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!?" Sasuke yelled at the drunken Uchiha.

"A lot, I could always kiss someone else" Madara replied grabbing the other Uchiha's Shirt collar and kissing him as well. Sasuke pulled back immediately shoving the older Uchiha back.

"Madara you fucking retard were related!" Sasuke yelled.

"And?" Madara asked as if there was nothing wrong with it.

"It's called incest and aren't you going out with Zetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Zetsu doesn't care as long as I don't sleep with them," Madara said pouting slightly, "Now watch a movie with me or I'll do it again."

"Fine," Sasuke muttered.

Madara got off the couch and crawled DVD stand pulling out one of the movies, "Lets' watch Broke Back Mountain."

"No I hate that's movie," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Madara said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO!" Madara pushed over the DVD stand.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Madara yelled.

"FINE!" Sasuke snapped.

"I knew you'd agree with," Madara replied cheerfully.

"Shut up, I'm going to bed," Itachi muttered.

"Noooooooo, you have to watch to Taaaaachi-chan," Madara nagged pulling Itachi onto the couch so he was sitting next to him. Madara walked over to the DVD player and turned it and the TV on and inserted the disk. Within five minutes of the movie Madara turned it off.

"Whose Idea was it to watch this stupid movie its three in the morning I'm going to bed," He said walking off down the hall to his room.

Deidara stared after the older Uchiha in almost shock; he was the one who had suggested the movie.

"No offense, but what is wrong with him, un?" Deidara asked.

"NOTHING!!!" Madara yelled back just as he walked into his room.

"He's been like that since the day I met him," Sasuke muttered.

"He has multiple personality disorder," Itachi said walking towards his own room, "Sasuke's just too stupid to remember."

Sasuke growled standing up and started walking toward the other Uchiha. Deidara grabbed his arm pulling him back slightly.

"Just ignore him, un," Deidara said glaring after the other Uchiha, "he's just a stupid bastard," receiving a smirk from Itachi.

"Come on Deidara we have school tomorrow," Sasuke said getting up with Deidara following shortly after.

When they got back to the room Deidara flopped onto the couch he was sleeping on, while the Uchiha went to his own bed.

"Don't get on Itachi's bad side," Deidara heard the raven haired teen say through the darkness of the room.

"What, un?" Deidara asked slightly confused.

"Just don't, Naruto found out the hard way," The Uchiha said "And I don't want it to happen again."

"Ok, un," Deidara replied sleepily. Deidara thought back to his first day of school when he'd got on Itachi's bad side and ended up getting his head slammed into the stadium wall, so not getting on his bad side was probably a little late.

The blond yawned tiredly not really wanting to think about things anymore and fell asleep shortly after.

**Ok tell me what you thought of this chapter it didn't take me as long as I thought it would to write it.**


	7. Sleeping in and Don't you dare

**Chapter Seven: Never wake Madara up with water.**

**Okay chapter seven is finally up tell me what you think in a review please.**

Deidara rubbed his eyes sitting up slowly. He glanced around the room until his one shoeing eye rested on a clock.

"SHIT!" he jumped off the couch and ran over to Sasuke's bed. He shook the Uchiha trying to get him to wake up.

"SASUKE WAKE UP IT'S TEN THIRTY, UN!"

Sasuke groaned opening his eyes.

"What…?" the Uchiha mumbled.

"It's ten thirty we are late for school, un," the blond snapped.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened and he jumped off the bed. He grabbed his school clothes running into the bathroom that connected to his room. Deidara picked up his own school clothes and started pulling off the shirt Sasuke let him borrow to sleep in. (he's wearing pants as well).

A few minutes later both teens ran out of the room collecting their bags for school.

It taken them about ten minutes to get up and ready because Itachi had already left and didn't bother waking anyone else up.

Sasuke walked into Madara's room shaking the older Uchiha only getting a groan in response.

"Go away Shasgay…." Madara muttered, "To tired….hangover…"

"That's your own fucking fault," Sasuke snapped shoving the teen roughly.

"Go away," Madara snapped.

"Fine," Sasuke growled stalking out of the room only to return a moment later with a jug of water.

"Madara get. Up." Sasuke growled.

"Noooooo," Madara whined.

Without another word the younger Uchiha tipped the jug of water on Madara drenching him.

"Now get up," Sasuke said glaring at the older Uchiha. Madara slowly sat up with an annoyed look on his face. He walked over to his draw pulling out his school clothes and sent a death glare at Sasuke as if saying I am getting you back.

Sasuke walked out of Madara's room with Deidara following, the blond heard him sigh and followed him over to the couch and sat down while they waited for Madara to get ready.

They waited about ten minutes before Sasuke started getting impatient with the Uchiha.

"MADARA! HURRY UP!!!!," Sasuke yelled there was no reply s they waited about five more minutes.

"I'll go see what he's doing, un," Deidara said getting up and walking towards Madara's room, Deidara knocked on the door lightly.

"Madara, un…?" Deidara knocked again "Madara are you in there, un?" He said opening the door finding it empty.

"SASUKE HE'S NOT IN HIS ROOM!" Deidara yelled back to the raven in the lounge room, Deidara walked back to the lounge room and looked down at the younger Uchiha with a concerned look.

"We will have to go without him," Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, un…" Deidara said.

Deidara turned to see Madara walk into the house from the backyard holding the hose, Deidara's eyes widened.

"S-sasuke h-he's got the hose!" Deidara said backing away while Sasuke turned to see his cousin.

"Don't you dare," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, what do you mean dearest cousin?" Madara asked sadistically.

"You're going to spray us with the fucking hose!" Sasuke yelled.

"You mean like this?" He said letting the water spray freely from the hose onto Sasuke and Deidara.

"Madara…" Sasuke said in a deadly calm tone his eye twitching. Madara had a huge grin on his face as he let go of the lever that made the water come from the hose dropping it onto the floor and running back towards his room and slamming the door closed.

"Looks like we aren't going to school as soon as I thought," the younger Uchiha said with annoyance.

"Uh…Sasuke…I don't have another school uniform, un…" Deidara said rubbing the back of is head.

Sasuke turned to face Deidara and thought for a moment.

"You can put them in the dryer and borrow one of mine today," he said, "You go get changed, ill start cleaning up all the water."

Deidara nodded heading back too Sasuke's room and grabbing a dry uniform out of the draw he had seen Sasuke get his from earlier that day.

Deidara got changed then went back out to help Sasuke clean up the water. It took them about an hour for them to dry everything but they eventually got it done.

"Will you be okay here for a minute while I get changed?" Sasuke asked the blond, Deidara nodded and flopped onto the couch and watched the raven walk down the hall way.

Madara walked out of his room grinning "Time to go to school."

"He's getting changed, un." Deidara said.

"YOUR MAKING US LATE SASUKE!" Madara yelled.

"I'm making us late? You're the one that flooded the fucking lounge room, if anything you made us late," Sasuke muttered from his room.

"Don't lie Sasuke and if you didn't want me to flood the lounge room you wouldn't have poured water on me," He said as Madara walked into the now dry lounge room.

Deidara saw Sasuke walk out of his room and looked up at the raveb haired teen, "Then don't stay up late and get hang over, you moron," Sasuke snapped.

Madara pouted "Your no longer Dearest cousin Sasuke, Itachi is," he said looking away from his younger teen.

"I don't care Madara," The raven replied.

Madara put on a fake hurt look before it completely disappeared and he was running out the front. Sasuke sighed following him with Deidara following after.

Deidara looked around as they entered a garage with a black car in it.

"Madara you're not driving," Sasuke said.

"Yes, Yes I am it's my car," Madara replied opening the front door.

"You drive, un?" Deidara asked not sure weather to get into the car or not.

"Yes I do I wanted to get an orange car like this but Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't let me," He said pouting again then grinning, "Oh well get in."

"Didn't you get your licence taken off you?" Sasuke asked, "And don't you have a hang over?"

"Yes but I took it back," He said grinning and starting the car.

"and no not anymore,"

"Come on," Sasuke said getting into the back motioning Deidara to as well, Deidara hesitantly complied getting into the large black car..

As soon as all the doors were closed Madara sped out of the drive way and Deidara unconsciously gripped onto the Sasuke's arm.

"Madara slow down!" Sasuke snapped glaring at the back of the teens head.

"Why? You never get anywhere going slow," Ha said smirking back at Sasuke.

"You may not get anywhere but at least you don't fucking crash!" Sasuke snarled.

"Fine you drive then," Madara said taking his hands off the wheel.

"MADARA DON'T LET GO OF THE WHEEL, UN!" Deidara yelled with a panicked look.

Madara made an over exaggerated sigh before grabbing the wheel.

"Fine,"

**Okay thanks for reading I'll try update soon but I'm going to start some more stories soon. Ttyl **

Deidara: that chapter was scary, un…..

Madara: It was fun!!!

Sasuke: you're only saying that because you got to spray us with the hose *glares*

Madara: shaaaaasssssgaaaayyyy *runs off*

Sasuke: you are so dead Madara! *chases*

Deidara: *sighs*


End file.
